User blog:NightFalcon9004/ECRB News with Zecora
Yep, after over 4 months of waiting, you got a news blog. Also next battle comes next week maybe. So many other blogs this week that you should read too Thanks to TK for the pics used for the battle ---- Zecora: Welcome to my hut, stranger. Good afternoon. You must have come here to learn information towards cartoons? If you wish to stay and listen, then please close the door. Also, please take off your shoes. I don't want mud on the floor. Haha, just kidding. Dirt covers the entire ground. I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing this time around. Before you arrived, I encountered a body no longer alive, And I will bring him back to life with a potion that revives! I may not know what happens, so you ought to stand back. It may make a zombie that will attack, or something bad like that. puts the elixir on the corpse, making it magically jump to life. Announcer: I'M ALIVE! EPIC CART— Zecora: Not just yet, we must first get… checks her shopping list. Hmm, hints are what we are looking for. I know a seller who could have some in store. Annnouncer: Aww…ok. Zecora: This vendor does not reside in this domain. Instead, we'll travel to the Land of Ooo for what we need to gain. at the farmer's market… Choose Goose: Look who it is, the gal who makes magic like a wiz! What is it that you desire? Choose Goose may have the item you require! Zecora: It's nothing much, so I only have one query. Do you have any hints for the next battles of the cartoon series? Choose Goose: Ah, yes. I am supplied with what you seek. However, you'll have to get them by battling…me! Zecora: Very well, I accept. Announcer, you may now interject. Battle= Zebra shaman from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Zecora, and goofy vendor from Adventure Time, Choose Goose, rap against each other to see who is a better character who only talks in rhymes. Annnouncer: (0:21 - 0:31) :: : Chooser Goose: (0:31 - 0:53) Oh my, it's Zecora, the chick who buys creepy decor-a And travels as an explorer of collecting exotic flora! You could use some Armor of Zeldron to defend from what I'm charging, But it doesn't fit your style; you couldn't even get it for a bargain! I mean, look at that mohawk and a whole lot of bling! It makes me think that this zebra tried to dress as Mr. T! I only wish to be entertained in this rap game, So it's time to smack a witch doctor like "ting tang walla walla bing bang"! Zecora: (0:53 - 1:14) A stop at this merchant will finish my searches, But first I'll throw curses before I can purchase. You bitch about looks when you don't appear to be better. You're a duck in a lute suit who's dressed like a jester! With those googly eyes and a lollipop head, I think poison joke turned this joke into one of his trinkets! I have cures for many things, but not for those whack raps you dropped. My rhymes will leave you so broke, you'll be forced to close up shop! Choose Goose: (1:14 - 1:25) Miss Cleo the enchantress thinks she can put in trances? Ha! Your chants and dances won't advance your chances! You must be smoking your herbs, talking weirder than Princess Luna. Go dwell in your little hut and do your voodoo, you looney kahuna! Zecora: (1:25 - 1:36) Funny you mention talking, Mr. Jar Jar voiced by Ed Wynn. Sounding so much like a fool, you oughta get those glasses back from Finn! I'll serve you lyrically and literally to put you in my recipe book! To brew a stew with you is what I choose 'cause this goose has been cooked! Announcer: (1:36 - 1:53) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC CARTOON RAP BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE— Zecora: (1:53 - 1:57) Ok, that's enough now. I think it's time for you to go out. frowns and leaves. Who won? Zecora Choose Goose |-| Rap Meanings= Oh my, it's Zecora, the chick who buys creepy decor-a (Choose Goose starts by saying that Zecora showed up and is known for having foreign furniture in her home.) And travels as an explorer of collecting exotic flora! (Zecora often travels different places to get plants for her medicines and potions.) You could use some Armor of Zeldron to defend from what I'm charging, (In the ''Adventure Time episode "Blood Under the Skin", Finn and Jake visit Choose Goose for protective gear, so he tells them about the Armor of Zeldron, which turns out to be a feminine armor that Finn refuses to wear. The armor could protect the wearer from any kind of attack, so Choose Goose suggests that Zecora wear it against his hard-hitting raps. To charge can also mean to attack or to set a price for an item, which Choose Goose makes a pun on since he sells objects to customers.)'' But it doesn't fit your style; you couldn't even get it for a bargain! (Choose Goose says not even something as ridiculous-looking as the Armor of Zeldron matches Zecora's appearance. He adds that he wouldn't sell it to her if it was for a smaller price.) I mean, look at that mohawk and a whole lot of bling! (Zecora has a line of hair running down the middle of her head, also known as a mohawk. She also wears gold jewelry on her neck, her ear, and one of her legs.) It makes me think that this zebra tried to dress as Mr. T! (Mr. T is a famous wrestler and actor who is known for his mohawk and gold jewelry around his neck. Choose Goose jokes that Zecora tries to dress like him due to her appearance.) I only wish to be entertained in this rap game, (In the ''Adventure Time episode "The Real You", Finn obtains the Glasses of Nerdicon to make himself smarter. When he asks for a price, Choose Goose repsonds with, "Lately, I've been feeling drained. I only wish to be entertained!" Choose Goose repeats this here to say that he wants to have fun in rap battling Zecora.)'' So it's time to smack a witch doctor like "ting tang walla walla bing bang"! ("Witch Doctor" is a song by ''Alvin and the Chipmunks creator David Sevile, and one of the repeated lyrics is "ooh eeh ooh ah aah ting tang walla walla bing bang". Choose Goose says he'll beat Zecora, who is a witch doctor, and make these sounds.)'' Zecora: A stop at this merchant will finish my searches, (Zecora came to Choose Goose because he has what she is looking for.) But first I'll throw curses before I can purchase. (Before she can get what she wants, Zecora will have to battle Choose Goose in exchange. Curses are a form of magic that cause bad luck to whoever is jinxed with them, and they can also refer to curse words, or profanity.) You bitch about looks when you don't appear to be better. (Bitching about something means to complain, and Zecora says this to say a curse word to Choose Goose. Since he talked about what Zecora looks like, Zecora will retaliate by saying how Choose Goose looks.) You're a duck in a lute suit who's dressed like a jester! (Though he's a goose, Zecora calls him a duck and states that he is dressed in a lute suit, which is the name Finn and Jake give the outfit when Finn wears one in the episode "Go With Me". A jester is a clown in medieval times, and Zecora says Choose Goose's clothes make him appear to be one.) With those googly eyes and a lollipop head, (Choose Goose's eyes are large and seem to imitate googly eyes. His neck is thin and long while his head is large and round, having a resemblance to a lollipop.) I think poison joke turned this joke into one of his trinkets! (Poison joke is a plant from Zecora's first appearance on ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on the episode "Bridle Gossip". The plant gave the ponies strange symptoms and caused them to look, sound, or act in an absurd manner. Trinkets are novelty items with little amount of value and are only bought for decoration, and Zecora says Choose Goose only sells knickknacks and meaningless objects. She thinks Choose Goose encountered poison joke, making it the reason he looks as funny as what he sells.)'' I have cures for many things, but not for those whack raps you dropped. (When one of the characters in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic experiences a mystical problem, they often go to Zecora for a solution since she has a lot of spells that may help. However, she says she does not have anything for how bad Choose Goose's rhymes were.)'' My rhymes will leave you so broke, you'll be forced to close up shop! (Zecora says she is better at rhyming than Choose Goose, and it would leave him broke in the sense of pain and in losing money. Closing up shop means to have a store left closed, usually with no chance of reopening, so Zecora will do this to Choose Goose's shop.) Choose Goose: Miss Cleo the enchantress thinks she can put in trances? (Miss Cleo was a woman who became popular for her psychic pay-per-call service. Choose Goose compares Zecora to her and calls her an enchantress due to her affiliation with magic and sorcery. Putting someone in a trance means having them hypnotized, but Choose Goose doesn't think Zecora's magic can have an effect on him.) Ha! Your chants and dances won't advance your chances! (Shamans like Zecora will often chant and dance spiritually to make their magic work. Choose Goose thinks doing this won't make Zecora win either way.) You must be smoking your herbs, talking weirder than Princess Luna. (Zecora has many types of plants in her house, with herbs most likely among them. Choose Goose says she smokes them to imply Zecora gets high, adding that the way she talks sounds stranger than Princess Luna, a character in ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic who speaks like people did in older centuries.)'' Go dwell in your little hut and do your voodoo, you looney kahuna! (Zecora lives in a hut in the Everfree Forest, so Choose Goose tells her to go back there and practice her voodoo magic. Zecora is also a kahuna, or shaman, and Choose Goose calls her crazy.) Zecora: Funny you mention talking, Mr. Jar Jar voiced by Ed Wynn. (Zecora says she is glad Choose Goose brought up the way she speaks and calls him Jar Jar, a ''Star Wars character who is greatly disliked. Like Choose Goose, Jar Jar has a long mouth like a duck bill and quirky behavior. Ed Wynn is a comedian who was known for his silly voice, of which Choose Goose's was based on.)'' Sounding so much like a fool, you oughta get those glasses back from Finn! (Zecora says Choose Goose's way of talking is more laughable due to him sounding like a fool, referencing Ed Wynn's movie ''The Perfect Fool. She also says that if he wants to sound smarter, he would have to get the Glasses of Nerdicon he sold to Finn back from him.)'' I'll serve you lyrically and literally to put you in my recipe book! (Serving someone means to have them beaten, but Zecora says she will also serve Choose Goose in the literal sense of cooking him up and serving him as a dish. She would then add him to her book of recipes she uses to make elixirs.) To brew a stew with you is what I choose 'cause this goose has been cooked! (Zecora uses a large pot to make her potions, which makes it seem like she is preparing a large stew. She says she'll use it to cook the goose and makes a pun on his name with the phrase "Your goose has been cooked," which means that the person is in trouble.) Choose Goose: Well done! The hints you have won! Oh, it's the food you talked about just now! Brunswick stew, so it has to do with the creator's hometown? What is this, leaves? Wait, I see it now, I believe. Here's one I'd keep on my shelf! Michael Keaton's photo he signed himself! This flag always gives me the chills! Skull and crossbones reminds me of death and kills! And lastly comes our final hint at hand. And it's none other than… Magic Man: MAGIC MAAAAAAAAN! And the rhyming stops here! That's right, folks. We got some magic coming up in this finale! But it doesn't matter if I say it since you're all suckers who won't figure out what it is! Speaking of Death, he sounds pretty mad right now from losing that one dead guy who just came back. I also cheated him once, just ask the King of Mars! Oh wait, you can't because he's dead. Ha ha! in the Underworld… Death (Adventure Time): I'm mad! Argh, that damn soul! Who took it? I bet it was…Peppermint Butler! That servant bitch! Death (Regular Show): Calm down, mate. It wasn't him. It was actually a zebra. Death (Adventure Time): Wait, who are you? Death (Regular Show): I'm Death, of course. Death (Adventure Time): What? No, I'm Death. Death (Family Guy): No, I'm Death! Death (Regular Show): Where the hell did you come from? Death (Family Guy): Um…hell. And where did you come from, London? Death (Regular Show): Oh, making fun of my accent now, are you? You don't even sound like Death! Death (Family Guy): Well, this guy looks like a dead horse! Death (Adventure Time): Yeah, but at least my voice sounds menacing. I can't even see your face. Death (Soul Eater): Hello! Is it a Death party? Death (Regular Show): What the bloody— Death (Soul Eater): I'm just like you, but I have "Lord" in front of my name! Death (Adventure Time): Hold up, why is everyone here? Death (Soul Eater): I heard one of us may get to be in a rap battle? Death (Family Guy): I bet it's me, especially since the rest of you don't even look like a Death. Death (Soul Eater): Well, I have a son! That's right, I somehow banged a girl! Death (Regular Show): Hey, I have a son too, and a strong right arm! Death (Soul Eater): I could take a guess on how it got that buff. Death (Adventure Time): Wait, aren't we missing one? an evil laugh and a scythe sound are heard and all the Deaths fall to the ground. Death (Soul Eater): Oh no, we died! Death (Family Guy): We're Death. We can't die. Unless maybe Superdeath makes us. Death (Adventure Time): Alright, this news blog is getting stupid. I'm gonna have to kill it. RIP News blog ---- Category:Blog posts